Mystery Men
by CallMeStranger
Summary: The avengers go to Japan! Fun!Sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, most of you won't get this, but if you do, then I officially deem you AWESOME. This story was requested by a friend of mine, Hollyleaf6. She's a great author so check her out when you can!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the avengers, and I will never own anyone as cool as L. The cake told me. The cake never lies, if I'm wrong, may god strike me dead.**

"Guess what guys? We're going to Japan!" Tony announced one morning at the stark tower. All the avengers groaned. _Not another vacation! _They all thought. But there was no stopping Tony when he had an idea, and it's not like ALL of his ideas ended in chaos. Only like, 90% of the time.

"Tony are you sure we should do this?" Bruce asked. Japan didn't seem like the best place for the hulk to show up.

" I hate it when you call meetings so early in the morning just to drag us halfway around the world." Clint added from his spot on top of the kitchen counter.

" I hate these meetings in general." Natasha added, taking a sip of coffee from her mug.

"No buts about it. I already had Jarvis buy us tickets for the plane ride there!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. "You're going wether you like it or not."

"Stark, calm down before you blow a gasket." Steve said, not wanting a repeat of their last vacation.

Which explained why they were in Japan exactly two days later, at the top of a five star hotel, getting drunk. Again. Not all of them, Natasha and Clint were out exploring, Thor was still in Asgard, captain couldn't get drunk, so that left tony and Bruce. Not a great idea, but if tony was going to get drunk that high up, he needed supervision. Not that Bruce was going to drink, intentionally.

"Oh come on! I've never tried wine from Japan! It might not affect you, you have to try to find out." Tony tried to convince Bruce.

"Tony, I don't think the other guy would like to experiment using that logic, and quite frankly, neither would I." Bruce replied. "Just get me a water." (Let me tell you, NOT a good idea.) Tony smirked.

"Coming right up!" tony said, his back turned to Bruce so he wouldn't see him pour the clear liquid into the bottle. Bruce thanked him and took a sip.

The liquid burned his throat as it made its way into his system. "TONY, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bruce choked. Tony didn't get a chance to respond as Bruce started gagging, his clothes tearing as his skin turned slightly green.

"Shit." Tony cursed and stumbled towards the stairs, just as the roaring monster jumped of the building and made his way through the streets of Japan.

L's POV

L reached for one of the little candies on the plate in front of him, relieved that the Kira meeting was over. Despite the situation, he had many other cases to work on. Then the floor started rumbling and L heard a loud roar come from outside.

Watari's face flashed onto L's computer. "Sir, there is a security breach at ground level. I advise you evacuate immediately." He warned. No sooner did he say this did the building tilt dangerously and whatever was attacking roared again, this time closer.

_Well this is an unfortunate event, I just got this building furnished! _L thought bitterly.

L didn't even flinch as he grabbed a bag of sweets and a suitcase of confidential files. On his way to his emergency helicopter, L stopped to look over the edge of the building, in curiosity. At the bottom was a giant, green, almost human like figure attacking the building and a few other things on the street as well. His eyes widened and he jumped into the helicopter hurriedly.

As soon as they were out of range of harm, Watari circled around to take in the damage. "What should we do L?" He questioned the man huddled in the back of the helicopter.

"Don't kill it. Whatever you do, don't kill it. Try, Knocking it out." He suggested, biting his Thumb nail.

Watari nodded and pushed a button, revealing firearms loaded with tranquilizers. Target in sight, watari pushed another button, and the monster howled in outrage before tumbling to the ground. "What now?" He asked.

L bit his lip. "Retrieve." He muttered.

**What happens next? (I know its a short chappie but the rest will be longer) Stay tuned people, more will happen. Don't be afraid to comment on how much it sucked/rocked. That little box down there won't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Hey, welcome back. I won't keep you too long, because... Well, I think we all know why you're here.**

**Disclaimer: One day I will own the avengers, but today is not that day.**

Bruce's POV-

I woke up in a giant building. It was abandoned. A warehouse of some sort maybe? I looked around and only found a pair of clothes folded right next to me. _What did I do?_ I thought as I got dressed. Then I remember. "Tony." I growled. I can't believe he did that. A sound from behind startled me.

"Who is Tony?" The man asked. The man was hunched over in the corner, staring at me with his huge eyes. He didn't look like he got much sleep.

"WOAH! Where did you come from?" I jumped. I could of sworn he wasn't there before...

The man blinked. "I'm sorry to startle you, but to be fair you did wreck my building, and I am merely curious as to who you are and what just happened." The man (much to my surprise) crawled over to me and sat down again, patting the cold concrete in front of him. "You can call me Ryuzaki."

"Well Ryuzaki,my name's Dr. Banner. I'm a scientist who just came here for vacation and what just happened was a mistake and I'm sorry about your building but-" I paused while joining him on the floor. "Did I hurt anybody?"

Ryuzaki pulled something out from behind him. A bag filled with something. He pulled out a candy and popped it in his mouth. "No, there was no one in my building but me and an assistant. As for the rest of the street, only a few cars and a fire hydrant. It's quite a mess over there now, thanks to you." He noted thoughtfully while sucking on the candy.

"You know, most people would have just run away." I nodded towards him. "How come you didn't?"

Ryuzaki continued to stare at me. "Because I'm interested in how you change into that green monster. Besides, where else will I go now?" L muttered.

_Will he ever let that go? _I wondered. "It's complicated. I turn into the hulk whenever I get angry due to a gamma ray incident, so now..."

Ryuzaki stood up suddenly. "That's interesting indeed Dr., but I'm afraid I must get going. I have to find a place where I can set up base." He explained walking over to the entrance. " All the cameras data on that street have been erased and I won't be pressing charges, so you may leave now.

"Wait, you find a man/monster who ruined your home or whatever it was, then you ask him some questions and tell him to leave?" I spluttered.

The man nodded. "What else should I do Dr? Experiment on you? I was merely interested in what you are, and you're obviously not a threat. If you were, then we would have a problem." He explained." Unless there's something you'd like to say?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess not, is there anything I can do?" I asked warily.

" I don't think so." Ryuzaki muttered and walked out the door.

"Wait! Wait! I called, getting up to follow him, when his head poked around the door.

"Yes?"

" I feel bad for what happened. Look, my friends and I are renting this hotel for ourselves. The whole thing actually, so if you'd like, you could live with us there for a while." I suggested.

The man just stood there, and started biting his thumb nail again. A few minutes went by before he answered. "You're friends wouldn't mind?" He questioned.

I smiled despite the situation. "No, I don't think so."

"Then lead the way Dr." He exclaimed and grabbed a few suitcases from behind the door. I quircked my brow at this. _Why didn't he take those before?_ Then I head out the door with Ryuzaki in tow.

-Later-

When we finally made it back to the hotel it was starting to get dark. I pushed my finger up to my lips and ryuzaki just blinked back at me. We crept our way down the hall to the main floor. There we heard voices. I signaled for ryuzaki to stop and he crouched onto the floor obediently.

"How the hell do you lose a hulk?" I heard Natasha hiss.

"He jumped off the building! What was I suppost to do, lure him back and destroy the hotel?" Tony asked sheepishly.

" Great. What do you say we do now Tony?" Captain snapped.

" I say if we send out a search party we'll find him by-"

" No need for that guys, I found my way home." I strolled into the room. (Ok so maybe I was messing with them a little bit but the look on their faces were priceless)

Tony smiled and pointed at me. "See? I told you he'd be fine!" and slung his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and took a spot on one of the couches.

Clint frowned. "How do you do that?"

Tony shrugged. "Things just work out for me." Steve smirked.

" I hate to break up this little reunion party, but I have something to show you." I interrupted.

" Aww, you didn't bring home a stray again did you?" Tony pouted.

" Um, sort of." I replied. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Guys meet Ryuzaki, ryuzaki, guys." I introduced.

" What is he doing here?" Natasha's eyes widened as he tilted his head and crawled over to the table to pluck a few cherries from the bowl.

" I may or may not have wrecked his building." I coughed.

Ryuzaki stood up again and moved to shake her hand. Natasha stepped back. "Uh, hi."

"So what, he's staying here?" Steve asked. "Is that really a good idea?"

" I won't bother anyone." Ryuzaki chided and moved closer to the door.

" No, no it's a great idea. Get back here hunchback." Tony called. Ryuzaki stared at him, cautiously moving towards him.

"You can call me ryuzaki." He noted.

" Yeah, that's cute hunchback." Ryuzaki stuck out his tounge at him, revealing a tied cherry stem on the tip of it.

" Oh that's nice." Tony grimaced and turned to get a drink.

"So you don't mind him?" I guestured to the man.

"Hey, I have a heart you know. Our hulk smashes your house, we give you a place to stay. Its only fair." Tony said in mock hurt.

Ryuzaki settled on the arm of the chair and started biting his nail, again.

"Right well, this is Tony, and Steve, Clint, and Natasha. You know me already so I guess I'll be the one to show you to your room." I guessed and Ryuzaki nodded.

"That would be nice." then he trudged over to his bags and pulled them along with him a eye followed me. "Here we are. It should be big enough." I hoped.

"Ryuzaki crawled around on the floor again. Then he turned and stared at me. "Thank you. You may leave now." He pointed to the door.

" Oh, right. Right, well bye then." I glanced back on the way out and he shut the door in my face. Huh, pretty subtle. Whatever.

as soon as I made my way back to the room, everyone glared at me. "What?"

"We don't jus let people in here all the time Bruce. He doesn't look very trustworthy." Natasha muttered bitterly.

"We'll it's not entirely my fault." I said shooting tony a glance. Which to my delight, he actually winced at.

"Fine, he can stay for awhile, but where will he go when we leave hmm?" Tony asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I really don't know tony, but he'll be fine where he is for now. If he can afford a whole building than he can afford a little house."I suggested.

"Then tell me this." Tony replied. "Why is he here then?"

"I-I don't- look, I offered him a place to stay alright?" I stuttered. "There's no harm in it."

"We'll see about that." Tony muttered.

**Is L a threat? (I don't think so, but it's L we're talking about so...) Imagine what would happen if they teame up? Hmm, I'll think more about it until the next chapter. Until then, why don't you talk to that little box Down there. He gets lonely when I'm not on. :(**


End file.
